1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for allocating resources which adaptively provide communication service to a terminal capable of performing satellite communication and terrestrial communication in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, there has been active research carried out in order to provide users with a variety of Quality of Services (QoSs) having a high-speed transfer rate. In a terrestrial communication system, that is, an example of the communication system, there has been active research carried out on schemes for transmitting a large amount of data through limited resources at a high speed and stably. Furthermore, even in a satellite communication system, that is, an example of another communication system, there has been active research carried out on schemes for transmitting a large amount of data through limited resources at a high speed and stably.
Meanwhile, in a recent satellite communication system, there has been active research carried out on schemes for providing a terminal with communication service like in a terrestrial communication system. In particular, there has been active research carried out in order for a satellite communication system and a terrestrial communication system to provide a terminal with communication service by transmitting and receiving data packets to and from the terminal.
In a current communication system, however, a detailed method in which a satellite communication system and a terrestrial communication system transmit and receive data packets to and from a terminal, that is, a detailed method in which a satellite communication system and a terrestrial communication system allocate resources to a terminal in order to transmit and receive data packets to and from the terminal, has not yet been proposed. In particular, a detailed method in which a satellite communication system allocates resources to a terminal configured to transmit and receive data packets to and from a terrestrial communication system so that the terminal can transmit and receive data packets to and from the satellite communication system like a terrestrial communication system has not yet been proposed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method in which communication systems, for example, a satellite communication system and a terrestrial communication system allocate resources to a terminal in order to transmit and receive data packets to and from the terminal. In particular, there is a need for a method of allocating resources, in which the satellite communication system allocates resources to a terminal configured to transmit and receive data packets to and from the terrestrial communication system so that the terminal can transmit and receive data packets to and from the satellite communication system.